


Cold Out Here

by edenbound



Category: due South
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ray thinks they're back out there in the great cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Out Here

When Ray wakes in the night, he sometimes thinks they're still out there, in the freezing cold. They'd sleep together then, before they ever _slept_ together, sleeping bags zipped together to make the full use of all their body heat. It always takes him a moment to realise they're not in that frozen world now, but even now he still rolls to look at Fraser, more often than not finds him already awake and watching, because whatever wakes Ray up has to have woken up Fraser too.

"I'm cold," Ray says, this time, though he isn't really, and Fraser hmms softly and rolls on top of him, a warm and welcome weight pressing him down into the bed. Ray rubs up against him, lazy little undulations of his hips, not really enough friction, but sweet enough for now. Fraser kisses him, carefully, as if trying to figure him out all over again. Fraser moves with him, then, slow and lazy, and Ray was wrong -- this is enough, it'll be more than enough. It doesn't feel like it takes long like this, rocking together like it's still too much of a risk to strip, to push clothes aside. Ray buries his hand in Fraser's hair and just holds on, their breaths blossoming warm and damp between them, and he comes before he's ready, eyes closed and mouth open.

Fraser's kiss is soft and warm and knowing, and Ray holds him tighter, tries to keep moving with him, until he stiffens and relaxes in just that way he always does, until he's warmer and heavier and closer and Ray knows he's finished.

"Sweet dreams," he whispers, grinning, and he thinks Fraser smiles too.


End file.
